Early Sunsets Over Monroeville
by EarlyxSunsets
Summary: Jenna es una chica dark de 20 años,vive en Monroeville junto a su amiga Stephenie,estudia en la universidad de Bellas artes,su vida es normal pero cuando menos se lo imagina conoce a Gerard,el amor de su vida... O:
1. Chapter 1

**Early Sunsets Over Monroeville:** _Capitulo 1#_

Yeahh! :D al fin llego el dia de este recital *--* No podia esperar mas para ver tocar a The Cure *-* y podre verlos gracias a mi novio Frankie n___n el me compro la entrada! :D Es curiosa la forma en la que Frankie se convirtio en mi pareja,realmente no tenia mucho interes en el pero insistio tanto D: que logro convencerme y realmente no me arrepiento de qe lo haya hecho n__n - Soy Jenna,tengo 20 años vivo en Monroeville,New Jersey,naci en Newark pero a los 19 me fui a vivir sola a un departamento de por considero una persona no muy amistosa,no hablo mucho y adoro la soledad. [Para qe se la imaginen Jenna es dark,tiene el cabello negro bastante largo con fleqillo al costado,piercing en el labio XD] tengo pocos amigos,de hecho,dos amigas nada mas: Stefany que comparte el departamento conmigo n__n y Emma que va conmigo a la universidad,las quiero como si fueran mis un caracter bastante fuerte.  
Despues de unos minutos,me aliste y Frank paso a vez alli comence a emocionarme.

Jenna: ayy,Frank! puedes creerlo? veremos a The Cure!!! *O*  
Frank: y gracias a quien? ¬¬  
Jenna: (ironicamente) a ti,mi amor n___n  
Frank: n___n

La musica comenzo a sonar,esta demas decir que mi emocion era demasiada,no podia dejar de gente comenzo a saltar,era un momento para el otro termine arriba del publico (nose qomo se llama cuando hacen eso kjdfhkjdhj xDD) ese momento era perfecto,ame estar ahi arriba *-* De pronto me sueltan y caigo,rapidamente alguien me tomo en sus brazos.

Jenna: FUCK! ¬¬  
X: ten mas cuidado niña! -.-  
Jenna: pudrete! ¬¬  
X: ¬¬

Me alejo y voy al lado de Frank.

Frank: en donde estabas? O.o  
Jenna: eso no te interesa ¬¬  
Frank: U_U

Encontrarme con ese idiota me puso de muy mal humor,quien carajo se cree que es para decirme que hacer?! yo se cuidarme sola ¬¬

Jenna: Estoy mareada,Frank,voy a tomar un poco de aire.  
Frank: quieres que vaya contigo? u.u  
Jenna: no gracias,quisiera estar sola U_U  
Frank: okay U_U

Mientras iba caminando comenze a pensar en lo que habia sucedido,ese imbecil era realmente lindo... no Jen! no digas eso! era un idiota pero el era alto,palido,tenia ojos verdes y un hermoso cabello negro *u* era perfecto... pero eso no quitaba qe era un idiota ¬¬

X: hey!!  
Jenna: otra vez tu ¬¬  
X: como te encuentras niña? n__n  
Jenna: no me digas asi ¬¬,Soy Jenna ¬¬  
X: O: que hermoso nombre! *-* mi nombre es Gerard n___n  
Jenna: ajam ¬¬  
Gerard: U_U  
Jenna: bueno,adios  
Gerard: Bye :D

me aleje del imbecil,pero..grrr es tan lindo u.u Comenze a sentirme mal por haber tratado mal a Frank,despues de todo,el me habia traido al recital que tanto qeria,fui a buscarlo y disculparme,pero...

Jenna: Frankk!!! que estas haciendo?!!!!  
Frank: (besando a una chica) ...  
Jenna: Frank Anthony Iero!!! :  
Frank: O.O! Jenna! espera,yo puedo explicarte!  
Jenna: muerete!!

Sali corriendo de ese sente en un rincon del lagrimas comenzaron a caer,no podia creerlo,jamas me hubiera imaginado ver a mi novio en brazos de otra,para mi mala suerte,escucho una voz muy familiar...

X: ¿que sucede Jenny? o.o  
Jenna: Largate Gerard!  
Gerard: vamos! porque lloras?  
Jenna: para que quieres saber? ¬¬  
Gerard: no soporto ver a una chica tan linda llorar u.u

Me gusto mucho su comentario pero tenia que ser fuerte.

Jenna: vi a mi novio besando a otra chica u__u  
Gerard: O.O que idiota!!  
Jenna: T-T  
Gerard: como puede lastimar a una chica tan hermosa como tu?  
Jenna: O.O  
Gerard: vamos,no estes triste,estas en un recital de The Cure niña! *O*

Gerard seco mis lagrimas y acaricio tiernamente mi rostro con sus suaves manos,tomo mi mano y me llevo en donde estaba el telefono no dejaba de sonar,obviamente era Frank,no podia atender,no podia despegar mi mirada de Gerard,era tan hermoso, "Friday,I'm in love" comenzo a sonar,mis ojos se concentraron aun mas en el,era adictivo,Gerard era mi droga,de repente alguien toco mi hombro...


	2. Chapter 2

Early Sunsets Over Monroeville: Capitulo 2 #

[…] No podia despegar mi mirada de Gerard, era tan hermoso, "Friday, I'm in love" comenzo a sonar, mis ojos se concentraron aun mas en el, era adictivo, Gerard era mi droga, de repente alguien toco mi hombro…

Jenna: que quieres?

Frank: a ti

Jenna: maldito mentiroso! Dejame en paz!

Frank: por favor,debes escucharme…

Jenna: para que?! Ya vi todo!

El recital no habia terminado pero aun asi decidi irme, no podia estar con Frank, estaba demasiado dolida por su traicion, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado de el.

Frank: jenna!!!!!!!!!!!

Jenna: dejame!!!!!!!!!

Frank: Jenna,dejame hablarte,por favor U_U

Frank me siguió hasta mi departamento, deje que entre conmigo, queria escuchar que excusa iba a decir.

Frank: Mira Jenna,yo …

Jenna: amo a otra chica y a ti nunca te ame! listo! – grite

Frank: no, déjame hablar

Jenna: …

Frank: Jenny, yo a esa chica la conozco de la universidad, ella siempre sintio algo por mi, pero yo te amo a ti Jenna, no la quiero a ella, entiéndelo por favor.

Jenna: vamos Frank, admítelo, ella te gusta.

Frank: no Jen u.u

Jenna: Frankie, ya te he perdonado muchas cosas, me has lastimado mucho en estos 11 meses, estoy harta de hacerme la tonta.

Frank: que quieres hacer?

Jenna : Creo que deberíamos terminar.

Frank: si es lo que quieres …

Me dio un ultimo beso, tomo su abrigo y se fue. A la mañana siguiente, me levante sin ánimos, me puse mis jeans negros, mi remera negra, mis borregos y sali hacia la universidad de bellas artes, me encontre con Emma.

Emma: Jenn!!

Jenna: hola Emma u.u

Emma: O.O que sucede cariño?

Jenna: Termine con Frank U_U

Emma: noo! Porque? D: hacian tan linda pareja U_U

Jenna: me traiciono.____.

Emma: O:! maldito mentiroso! ¬¬'

Cuando Emma termino de pronunciar esas palabras nos fuimos hacia el salon de clases, voy a buscar mi asiento y lo veo ahí sentado, era Gerard, pero, que hacia aquí?!

Gerard : hi Jenny n____n

Jenna: Ge..ge…Gerard? O.O que demonios haces aquí? ó.ó

Gerard: hey! Con esa boquita dices mi nombre? xD

Jenna: xD ¬¬

Gerard: estudio n__n que crees que hago? :D

No habia mas lugar en el salon, asi que no tuve mas remedio que sentarme a su todo el tiempo hablando de intereses mutuos, teniamos muchas cosas en comun, el era muy simpatico, su sonrisa era la mas hermosa qe habia podia dejar de mirarlo, era el ser mas hermoso que jamas habia visto.

Gerard: entonces,Jenn…

Jenna: *---*

Gerard: Jenn…

Jenna: *------*

Gerard: Jenn!!!!!!! D:

Jenna: que?! O.O

Gerard: En que piensas? O.o

Jenna: (en ti *--*) emm,nada u.u

Gerard: O.o

La clase finalizo, Gerard nos siguió a mi y a Emma hasta la salida.

Emma: A caso no piensas presentarme? ¬¬

Jenna: oh,perdon u.u Gerard,Emma ,Emma, Gerard

Gerard: Hi Emma n___n

Emma: hola Gerard n___n

Gerard se despidio de nosotras y se fue hacia su casa.

Emma: a ti te gusta Gerard n___n

Jenna: callate ¬¬

Emma: vamos, tu cara es taan *--* cuando lo miras n___n

Jenna: Fuck You ¬¬


End file.
